7 DIAS
by natysanime
Summary: Podran Ranma y Akane convencer a Genma de que no se lleve a Ranma?... un divertido fic de lo que pasa unos meces despues del "final del manga ranma 1/2"
1. CAP 1: LA NOTICIA

**7 DIAS**

Primero algunas reseñas:

/pensando/

"recordando"

*efecto d sonido o descripción de alguna escena*

(Comentario de la autora...ósea yo X3)

* * *

**CAP1:LA NOTICIA**

Ya había pasado varios días de aquel fiasco de boda... las vacaciones habían comenzado pero Akane continuaba levantándose temprano todos los días,

Entrenaba para no perder el estado físico que con tanto sacrificio había obtenido, aparte últimamente sufría mas raptos q nunca... (Obvio...X3)

una mañana de domingo como era costumbre ya se levantaba a las 7: 30 de la mañana corría varias vueltas cerca del Dojo Tendo... ese día sintió algo diferente como un presentimiento q no paraba de dar vueltas en su pecho... pero... q seria?...

Akane-hola volví!

Kasumi-ya esta el desayuno Akane...

Akane-si ya voy.../porque me siento así hoy tengo un mal presentimiento y no se porque/

Akane se sienta en la mesa y cuando se dispone a tomar su tazón de arroz...*paff*... una figura muy conocida se deja caer a un lado de ella

Akane-ya era hora que bajaras...siempre es lo mismo contigo.../ni un buen día/

Ranma-p...pero que hice ahora? /nunca voy a entenderla/

Akane-nada Ranma, simplemente eso no hiciste nada...

Ranma estaba demasiado hambriento para poder discutir con Akane... cuando terminaron de comer Genma que milagrosamente no estaba convertido en panda (ósea Genma se convierte en panda cuando tiene que huir de algún lado o para comer mas) pide q lo escuchen un momento tenia algo importante q comunicarles a todos...

Genma-luego de meditarlo mucho llegue a la conclusión que con Ranma tenemos q irnos...

Todos-*al unísono* QUE!

Akane-/irse p...pero no puede ser.../

Ranma-irnos? Pero eso no me lo dijiste papa!... nunca lo consultaste conmigo!

Genma-no te alteres Ranma es lo mejor para todos...es obvio que cada ves que queremos casarte con Akane surgen muchas complicaciones... entonces dejemos q todo se calme un poco y en unos 5 quizás 6 años vuelvas para casarte con Akane...

Ranma-noooo.../no puede ser yo no me quiero ir/

Akane-a si? ya veo con que no eh.../ y yo pensé q si se quería casar conmigo después de lo de jusenkio/

Ranma-ehh? No… no quise decir eso no...ehhh...*muy colorado*.../no me quiero ir sin decirte algunas cosas Akane...directamente no me quiero ir/

Ranma lo único que hacia era balbucear y no lograba decir una sola oración coherente para explicarle a Akane lo que significaba ese no... luego Genma volvió a pedir q lo escuchasen rompiendo las palabras sin sentido de Ranma...

Genma-como decía nos vamos pero no ahora, dentro de 7 días tengo que arreglar algunas cosas todavía...

Akane-eh?/tengo 7 días para convencer a Ranma que no se valla/

Ranma-*sus ojos brillaron un poco* /si! Tengo tiempo para decirle a Akane de frente lo que siento.. quizás así mi padre desista de irnos/

Ranma se levanto de golpe y salio corriendo...Akane con el seño medio fruncido...

Akane-/de seguro va a ir corriendo a ver a shampoo o a Ukio para comunicarle la noticia/ Ranma no baka!

Soun- no te preocupes hija al se va a casar contigo yo m voy a encargar de eso...*mirando a Genma*...Saotome mas le vale que se case con Akane y no con otra chica usted nos lo prometió! Mas le vale que Ranma no rompa el frágil corazón de Akane!

Genma- si Tendo no se preocupe *una gota corría su cabeza*

Akane que había dejado de comer por un segundo... Tomo el tazón de nuevo...

Akane-por mi...que se case con quien le plazca... no me importa

Nabiki-OH vamos me vas a decir q no te duele q tu querido Ranma se valla?

Akane-claro que no! /claro q si.../

Al terminar Akane subió a su cuarto... no podía parar de pensar en la noticia y en donde podía estar Ranma... Al llegar a su cuarto tras cerrar la puerta se recuesta contra esta... de repente un montón de lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin que ella lo quisiese...

Akane-pero porque?...porque ahora?...

Ranma que se encontraba en el tejado (muy típico de el XD) escucho que alguien lloraba es mas... escucho que el llanto salía de la habitación de Akane...

Ranma-...A...Akane llorando? no creo que sea por la noticia de que me voy...*mirando el cielo serio* de seguro es de alegría...*tono burlón* así puede estar con su querido Ryoga.../baka/ ahhhh! No puedo escucharla llorar!

Ranma baja hasta la ventana de Akane esta se encontraba tirada en la cama llorando desconsoladamente...Ranma al ver eso quiso acercarse para calmarla

Akane-baka… Ranma no baka!...porque?...porque te tienes que ir?

Al escuchar eso Ranma se sorprendió tanto que resalo y callo de lleno en el estanque convirtiéndose en chica (y en algún momento tenia q pasar...)

Akane al escuchar el ruido se levanto de un salto y secándose las lágrimas con la manga del buzo se asomo y vio a Ranma dentro del estanque convertido en chica...

Akane-p...pero no estaría espiando por mi ventana?...*sonrojada total* por dios no me habrá escuchado *la cara de vergüenza paso a enojo* estaba en mi ventana? Pero que… RANMA NO BAKA!

Cerró la ventana de un golpe... El resto del día pasó dentro de lo normal... Por decirlo de alguna manera...Genma convertido en panda jugando con Soun, Ranma en el Dojo entrenando, Nabiki por ahí con sus estafas. Kasumi en la cocina pero Akane paso casi toda la tarde encerrada en su cuarto... a la noche después de cenar Akane ya lista para dormir escucho ruidos que provenían del techo...(quien podría ser no? :3)... al subir encontró a Ranma tratando de soltarse de shampoo...(como es costumbre...) al ver eso Akane estallo de ira...con su aura de pelea al máximo...

Akane-claro Ranma no te basta con tratarme mal que encima están a los abrazos en mi propio techo con esa...

Shampoo-Akane estar celosa, nosotros ser novios y en poco esposos es normal que shampoo abrazar a airen...

Ranma-hey! Que estas diciendo shampoo basta! /con la única que deseo estar es con Akane/

Akane-poco me importa… pero váyanse a otro lado quiero dormir!

Shampoo-no importar ya dar beso de buenas noches...hasta mañana airen...

Shampoo salio en su bicicleta por los tejados y muros hasta bajar a la calle... cuando no la vieron mas Akane lo miro a Ranma con odio...cuando estaba a punto de gritarle todo menos bonito noto algo diferente en los ojos de Ranma... estos se veían muy tristes pero a la vez muy calidos...Akane no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos era como si estuviera hipnotizada... Ranma se acerco un poco mas hacia Akane y tomándola de la cintura la trajo hacia el...

Ranma-/este es el momento justo... tengo que decírselo ahora...se ve tan hermosa/

Akane-r...Ranma... (Típica frase de Akane cuando no sabe q decir...X3)

Ranma trataba de decir esas tan esperadas palabras a Akane pero no le salía la voz solo movía la boca sin sentido... Lo único que podía hacer era acercar su rostro mas y cada vez mas a el de Akane... Cuando estaban a pocos milímetros...

Akane-/puedo sentir su corazón estamos tan cerca... tengo antas ganas de besarlo pero no… no puedo el.../

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla... (T_T... si en la mejilla) y un gran abrazo...Akane sentía un cóctel de emociones en su cuerpo estaba en shock...

Luego de abrazarlo un momento la comenzó a soltar...ella no quería q la soltase quería seguir así para siempre,...pero el solo la soltó un poco para poder verla a los ojos de nuevo...

Ranma-/tengo que decirlo por dios...porque no puedo?/

Akane-/OH Ranma cuanto te amo...pero no puedo no puedo decírtelo... tengo miedo/

Akane le gustaba la sensación calida y el cosquilleo que provocaba estar tan cerca de el... pero a pesar de eso su miedo hizo que saliera corriendo hacia su cuarto...dejando a Ranma sobre el tejado desconcertado...

* * *

Espero les halla gustado el primer capitulo... pronto estará el **capitulo 2** de este divertido fic

todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie de ranma 1/2 de la autora **Rumiko Takahashi**


	2. CAP 2: AKANE

**CAP2 AKANE**

Akane no salio a correr al otro día todos se preguntaban si podía estar enferma ni siquiera salía de su cuarto solo se sentaba en el escritorio pensativa recordando lo que paso anoche con Ranma...

En el desayuno...

Nabiki-al parecer le pego muy fuerte la noticia que te vas Ranma...ni siquiera quiso desayunar...

Ranma-de seguro es otra cosa no creo q sea por mi.../...no debí hacer eso/

Nabiki-OH vamos Ranma es obvio que es por eso... si ella te ama te das cuenta en la forma que te mira... todos esos insultos y enojos es por eso...

Ranma-/me...ama.../ deja de decir tonterías Nabiki... /….con todo lo que la insulto y con todo lo q le hice pasar dudo que me ame/ Termine de comer...

Ranma se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia arriba y golpea la puerta de Akane….

Ranma-Akane...estas bien?

Akane-si...*sonido bajo de voz*

Ranma-enserio?

Esta ves no escucha respuesta y decide ver que pasa y va por la ventana…. al asomarse ve a Akane contra la puerta como intentando obtener algún aroma o sonido del exterior...

Ranma-si estas tan hambrienta porque no bajas a desayunar?*risa burlona*

Akane-no tengo hambre...

Ranma-/no se enojo por mi comentario o porque entre a su cuarto sin permiso es grave esto.../

Ranma agarra a Akane por los hombros y la gira para poder verla... cuando mira su rostro nota que sus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar...y sus lágrimas ya brotaban solas

Ranma-p...pero Akane...estuviste llorando todo este tiempo?.../no soporto verla así/ Akane! por favor no llores mas...

Akane- y quien te dijo que estaba llorando… BAKA!... que haces en mi habitación?...hentai!

Ranma- por favor.. Mira como tienes la cara… si se nota a leguas que te la pasaste llorando… no me digas que fue por mi?... *la mira algo burlón*

Akane- cállate! Que te crees que eres el centro del universo! Que no puedo vivir sin ti o algo parecido… recuerda que no soy shampoo ni Ukio ni ninguna de esas locas que te siguen a todos lados!

Ranma- pero…/me lo imagine… sus lagrimas nunca son para mi…/ *la mira fijo*…

Akane- por mi vete donde se te plazca… así por lo menos si tu te vas las locas esas se irán contigo… y me van a dejar en paz…

Ranma-/como lo pensé… ella no me ama… ni siquiera me soporta/… bueno como tu quieras… *la mira resentido* si tu no quieres que me quede entonces no lo haré… por mi me voy hoy mismo… no tengo motivo para quedarme! BAKA! *se da media vuelta dirigiéndose a la ventana para saltar por ella e irse*

Akane-Ranma!...*lo abraza*... no te vallas...Ranma...*voz mas bien baja...y abrazándolo con mas fuerza*...

Al escuchar eso a Ranma se le eriza la trenza…. *la mira de soslayo*

Akane- no te vallas…

Ranma- lo sabia… no puedes vivir sin mi… *cara de egocéntrico*

Akane- p..p… BAKA!... /no puedo decirle nada es un baka…por dios!/

De golpe se abre la puerta de la habitación y aparece Genma junto a Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi…

Genma- RANMA! Eres un idiota *golpe en la cabeza* Akane se te estaba confesando y tu tienes que arruinar todo!...

Ranma- d…declarando…..cállate! Deja de decir tonterías! No te metas en mis asuntos!

Akane- que declarando ni que nada… salgan todos de mi cuarto!

Nabiki – OH vamos Akane… deja de fingir…

Kasumi- Nabiki deja que ellos lo digan por si mismos…

Akane… como que… nooo! Fuera todos! Tu también Ranma!

Mas a la tarde Akane decide salir a dar un paseo para despejarse la cabeza… como siempre Ranma la seguía de cerca…

Akane- que quieres Ranma? *le decía mientras caminaba*

Ranma- mm… nada… es que voy a lo de Ukio a comer unas tortas chinas….

Akane- jum… bueno entonces ve por otro lado.. Baka!

Ranma- porque no admites que no quieres que me valla

Akane- deja de inventar… por mi has lo que quieras

Ranma- es que* se detiene y mirando hacia otro lado*… no me quiero ir…

Akane- *lo mira*… *susurro* ni yo quiero que te vallas

Durante unos minutos quedan mirándose algo colorados….

Akane- /debo decirle lo que siento… / Ran… ma *se acerca* hay algo que debo decirte… hoy… si estaba llorando por ti…*rubor*

Ranma- *shock*../Entonces si le importo/… realmente te importa que me valla?

Akane- no es que no pueda vivir sin ti… e que…*balbucea* no se… em… es que los voy a extrañar a ti a al tío Genma.. y eso… y … em…

Ranma- ahh era eso…/ pero que tonto/ pensé que … no importa…

Akane- *rubor*… emm… espera.. bueno en realidad es a ti quien voy a extrañar…*rubor al máximo.. mira hacia otro lado*…

Ranma- emmm bueno yo también te voy a extrañar… emm quieres caminar un rato?

Akane- sip *sonrisa*

Ranma- shock /que linda se ve cuando sonríe/

Akane – que pasa? *mirada curiosa*

Ranma- *nervioso* nada… nada… caminemos jejej

Luego de un rato de caminar en silencio llegan a un hermoso parque lleno de rosas y flores de diferentes tamaños y colores…. Los 2 allí solos … nadie que los interrumpiera… /es perfecto/ .. Pensaba Akane mientras se sentaban en un pequeño banco de piedra que había allí…

Akane- emmm Ranma… tengo algo que decirte… *mirando hacia abajo mientras jugaba con su vestido*… etoo… bueno veras… cuando me entere sobre .. bueno eso .. q te ibas… me puse muy triste

Ranma- *rubor* porque habrías de estarlo… si me dijiste que no te importaba… y no se que mas… *tono resentido y dolido*

Akane- lo dije si pensar ok! Mejor? Me molesta que seas tan engreído…. Que pienses que me tienes a tus pies!

Ranma- no te preocupes que ya lo se!... dudo que una marimacho se enamore de mi! Dudo que se enamore de alguien!

Akane- *shock**lagrimas*

Ranma- no no… Akane no quise decir eso /Ranma que tonto eres!/ mira Akane… emmm tu … tu no eres un marimacho… estas bien… estas enferma o algo? tu no eres así… /que le pasa… no pensé que la afectara tanto/..

Akane- no no lo estoy…*enojada* Aunque sea una "marimacho" también soy una mujer sabias?… BAKA!

Ranma- te enamoraste? *shock* acaso te enamoraste del inútil de Ryoga?.. o de kuno?... o de …

Akane- DE TI! Contento! ME ENAMORE DE TI! *gritando furiosa* /por dios que hice!/

Al escuchar eso Ranma queda es estado de shock total... Akane al darse cuenta lo que había echo sale corriendo hacia el Dojo con la esperanza de encerrarse los 6 días que faltaban para la partida de Ranma y no verlo mas . ….

* * *

Espero les halla gustado... pronto estara el **capitulo 3**


	3. CAP 3: RANMA RYOGA Y UKYO

**Nota antes de empezar**: bueno este fic va mas rápido de lo que esperaba… en realidad ya lo tengo escrito… lo estoy puliendo y agregándole algunas cosas… cuando lo escribí la primera vez hace como un año… obvie algunos detalles de su personalidad… estoy intentando que sea lo mas "fiel" posible a los personajes de la serie… aunque es bastante "corto" pretendo que sea intenso…

* * *

**RANMA... UKYO Y RYOGA**

En el parque... Ranma seguía en estado de shock por la repentina confesión de Akane…

Al darse cuenta este sale corriendo a toda velocidad alcanzando a Akane, tomándola en sus brazos y así llevarla a algún lado para hablar… todo paso tan rápido que Akane solo reacciono cuando se encontraban pequeño bosque cerca de un rió a unos kilómetros del parque donde había echo su "confesión"

Akane- *roja* Ranma… *mira hacia otro lado*

Más allá entre los arbustos

Ryoga-/oh mi querida Akane pronto llegare a ti.../ según el mapa esto debe ser Tokio... entonces…si tomo esta ruta….

Ranma la deja en el césped y se sienta frente de ella...

Ranma-/es ahora o nunca/...Akane...yo también tengo algo q decirte...

Akane-...p...Pero Ranma no tie...

Ranma-por favor Akane...quiero q me dejes hablar esto es muy difícil para mi...y lo sabes bien...recuerdas en jusenkio cuando casi...*traga saliva*...casi te pierdo...*baja la mirada*... bueno yo en ese momento me arrepentí de muchas cosas...de no haberte dicho nunca nada de lo q realmente siento...de no haberte dado una caricia... de nunca haberte dado *pausa*… un beso...

De repente Ryoga sale de entre los matorrales y al ver a Akane y Ranma hablando decide quedarse escuchando no le pareció correcto interrumpir una conversación por mas q sea con su peor enemigo... Si lo hacia, Akane lo odiaría por ser tan irrespetuoso...

Ranma-...fueron muchas las cosas q se me cruzaron en ese momento y la carga de emociones hicieron q yo te dijera todo lo que dije...

Akane-...ósea que no era cierto?.../que tonta me siento/...

Ranma-...por favor Akane déjame terminar...como te decía... por eso dije todo eso que lo tenia adentro hacia mucho... desde ese día nada cambio... es mas ese sentimiento se volvió mas y mas fuerte...lo q no entiendo es que con todos esos insultos y con todo lo q te hice pasar te hallas enamorado de mi...*Akane se puso colorada*...

Ryoga-/que! Enamorada! Eso es imposible mi amada Akane no... debo estar escuchando mal/

Fue hacia el río q estaba a unos metros y se transformo en p-chan... Salio corriendo hacia los brazos de Akane...

Rioga-kui...kui...

Akane- p-chan! te extrñe!...

Ranma-ohhh lo ultimo q faltaba!...cerdo entrometido…/justo ahora tuvo q aparecer... no me importa no me va a impedir decirlo/...puedo seguir?...

Akane- si si Ranma sigue...que bonito cerdito...

Ranma-ok...como decía no puedo creer lo q me dijiste hace rato *mirando a p-chan con voz de triunfo*...no puedo creer q me digieras que estabas enamorada de mi...*p-chan quiso atacarlo pero Akane lo detuvo*

Akane-cerdito malo...eso no se hace...

Por primera ves Akane defendió a Ranma sobre p-chan... Ryoga se sintió lastimado por eso y salio corriendo...

Ranma- wow… /nunca me había defendido a mí antes que a p-chan/

Akane-p-chan!*Akane se levanto para ir a buscarlo y Ranma la agarro del brazo*

Ranma-ya va a volver...siempre vuelve verdad?...*Akane asintió con la cabeza y se sentó*...por favor escúchame.../ojalá no hallan mas interrupciones/...como te decía... ese día te dije todo y ahora tu confesión me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para alejar el miedo que tenia...*vos baja* miedo que me rechazaras...por mi maldición *Akane lo miro con una mirada tranquilizadora*...lo que quiero decirte es que...*abrió la boca varias veces sin hacer sonido hasta que por fin*... yo también estoy enamorado de ti…*rubor*

Akane-no será un truco para que te perdone por todo verdad?* lo mira desconfiada*

Ranma- shock* queee? Me confieso y tu… y tu… *enojado se da vuelta*

Akane- lo.. lo dices en serio?... aunque sea una marimacho?... aunque no sea femenina ni apasionada como tus "otras prometidas" aunque sea fea… aunque…

Ranma- no eres fea!... todo lo contrario * voz baja* eres diferente… eso me gusta… no me tratas como un objeto… siempre me gustaste … aunque es verdad que si fueras mas femenina seria un buen cambio…

Akane *aura de pelea*

Ranma- solo…. solo era broma… me gusta tal cual eres…*rubor*

Akane- Ran… ma…

Por un rato quedaron viéndose fijo parecía q el mundo se había esfumado y solo eran ellos 2 y nada mas… poco a poco Ranma acerco su mano a la de ella tocando suavemente sus dedos… Akane sentía esas tímidas caricias y era como si flotara… poco a poco se fueron acercando…acariciándose inconscientemente… en le tomaba la mano mientras ella extendía su cuello para estar aun mas cerca de el…. para cuando se dieron cuenta se encontraban cara a cara a unos milímetros uno del otro… era como si un imán los atrajera uno al otro sin poder evitarlo … en el momento que sus caras estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus alientos … deseosos de darse ese beso que tanto anhelaban….. escucharon una voz que los hizo detenerse en seco

Ukyo-no...No puede ser...no lo puedo creer.../en realidad lo presentía… como pude ser tan ciega… como pude creer que ran-chan iba a ser mío…pero no importa/ eso no lo permitiré...*lanzo sus pequeñas espátulas*

Ranma las atajo con una mano dándoselas de nuevo a Ukyo...

Ranma-no quiero pelear y menos contigo Ukyo...mi gran amiga Ukyo...*Ukyo lo miro*

Ukyo-amiga?...amiga?...soy tu prometida!...tu prometida bonita recuerdas!...ella es la prometida fea! Porque estas por besarte con ella!...*lagrimas*

Ranma la agarro a Ukyo de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos...estaba a punto de decirle todo pero Akane lo interrumpió...

Akane-Ukyo...entiende el es mi prometido...y estoy enamorada de el como el de mi...y eso nadie lo va a cambiar ni tu… ni shampoo… ni Kodachi… ni nadie...

Ukyo-ran-chan?...dime q es mentira...

Ryoga-no...No lo es... yo lo escuche todo...*toma a Ukyo de las manos*...yo se que es duro pero hay que aceptarlo ellos se aman y no podemos hacer nada ni vos...ni yo...

Akane. Fue lindo mientras duro… p-chan te va a extrañar mucho (Ahí si q Akane no entendía nada...)...ven conmigo Ukyo...vamos a tu restaurante

Ryoga y Ukio partieron hacia el lado equivocado... (Típico de Ryoga)...

Ukyo-es para el otro lado Ryoga...*secándose las lagrimas*...

Mientras caminaban dejando a Ranma y una confundida Akane atrás …

Ukyo- *rubor* /que me pasa?... porque me sonrojo? /emmm… Ryoga tu estas enamorado de Akane…. no vas a luchar por ella?...

Ryoga- no puedo hacer nada...*suspiro*.../lo comprendí cuando defendió a Ranma sobre p-chan/.../hasta nunca mi amada Akane/…

Ukyo-/no puedo creerlo..."recuerdo cuando llegue venia a matarlo por haber manchado mi honor y el de mi padre y después de todas esas frases bonitas lo único q hice fue pelear por el como si fuera algo...un objeto nada mas...el siempre me vio con otros ojos como un amigo/siempre lo supe … sabes…

Ryoga- el que? *desconcertado*

Ukyo- que ellos 2 iban a terminar juntos… pero nunca quise admitirlo…

Ryoga- si te entiendo *suspiro* a m¡ me pasaba igual… Ranma siempre se metía en mis asuntos con Akane… no podía ser por nada….

Ukyo- es verdad…*rubor* pero no podía aceptarlo… hasta que los vi.. no quería aceptar que son el uno para el otro…

Ryoga-si… *la mira* /no me había dado cuenta…Ukyo es realmente muy hermosa/.. ejem.. si si… deberías buscarte algún chico que te quiera y te cuide…

Ukyo- sip y tu también que te quiera como eres…*rubor mira hacia abajo*… emm Ryoga?..

Ryoga- sip?... que pasa Ukyo *ruborizado*

Ukyo – cuando vas a soltarme la mano?

Al ver eso Ryoga comenzó a reírse cual bobo… sin saber que hacer… al ver eso Ukyo comenzó a reírse tambien… en medio de la distracción siguieron caminando con Ryoga de guía… mala idea…

Ryoga-emmm...Ukyo?...

Ukyo-donde estamos?...

Cartel- BIENVENIDOS A OSAKA

Ukyo-OSAKA!¡!...todavía no entiendo como lo haces!...vamos volvamos.../no tiene remedio/

* * *

Espero les halla gustado… pronto el **capitulo 4**


	4. CAP 4: CELOS AMOR A ESCONDIDAS

Poco a poco va tomando color la historia… espero que les valla gustando el rumbo que toma.. que lo desfruten

natys

* * *

**CELOS "AMOR A ESCONDIDAS"**

Todavía en el parque...

Akane-crees que Ukyo este bien?...

Ranma-si yo creo que lo va a superar es una muchacha muy fuerte...

Akane- lo que no entendí fue lo que dijo Ryoga... que quiso decir con eso?... que tiene que ver Ryoga con p-chan?

Ranma-jejej he ahhh...jeje no nada cosas insignificantes...*mira para otro lado*

Akane-RANMA!... *lo agarra de la cabeza para que la mire*

Ranma empezó a reírse nervioso...y Akane empezó a mirarlo y a enojarse de a poco...

Akane-no me lo vas a decir?...te voy a tener q convencer?...*Akane lo miro desafiante*...

Ranma- *ignorándola comenzó a silbar* /no puedo decirlo se lo prometí a Ryoga/

Akane- *levantando el puño* o me lo dices o te marco la cara!

Ranma- porque nunca puedes ser amable conmigo?

Akane- *bajando el puño* como quieres que lo sea si no me dices nada… es mi mascota y quiero saber porque Ryoga dijo eso!

Ranma-que tiene de especial ese cerdo entrometido… será mejor que te olvides de el… y de Ryoga….*mirada ofendido* que tanta importancia le das?... es solo un cerdo

Akane-eh?...*noto un dejo de celos en su voz*...como?...ohhh por dios...*tono burlón*...estas celoso...estas celoso...X3

Ranma...claro q no!.../idiota deshile que si que estas celoso si te morís de celos mas q ese cerdo se acuesta con ella y todo/... bueno quizás un poco *se sonrojo*...bueno si bastante...no puedo evitarlo...y de p-chan también!...porque el puede dormir contigo y yo no?*se tapa la boca. Rubor intenso*

Akane-*risita, rubor*...p-chan es solo una mascota no tienes porque ponerte celoso tonto.../aparte puedes ir a dormir conmigo cuando quieras.../...y eso de dormir juntos... bueno…*rubor*…

Ranma la miro con una sonrisa en la cara algo colorado...

Akane- me gusta q te pongas algo celoso eso quiere decir q te importo... no te creas q a mí no me pone celosa q todo el tiempo Ukyo, shampoo y Kodachi estén abrazándote y manoseándote y estén atrás tuyo.../me pone furiosa!/

Ranma-pero ellas son solo amigas nada mas...yo te quiero a vos y solo a vos... cuando estoy contigo … emmm… soy.. ejem…*rubor* muy feliz

Al decir esto Akane se derritió como un helado al sol … recostándose un poco en el pasto… los minutos pasaron y Akane sugirió irse devuelta al Dojo ya que estaba oscureciendo… al levantarse tropezó con Ranma cayendo sobre este… quedaron así durante unos segundos … quietos mudos… colorados… al notar Akane en donde se encontraba comenzó a levantarse no quería que Ranma pesara que era una pervertida o algo así… pero Ranma no la dejo levantarse… giro sobre si para dejarla abajo suyo y que no pudiera escapar….

Akane- ran…Ranma…*rubor*

Ranma- /por dios cada día esta mas hermosa/… Akane…

Akane sentía que su estomago se le iba a salir por las mariposas que revoloteaban con una fuerza incontenible… podía escuchar la respiración de Ranma… y el se perdía en sus ojos …

Ranma-/ debo hacerlo… si no lo hago la voy a perder/…/ no puedo esperar mas/…

Los pensamientos de Ranma fueron interrumpidos por los labios de Akane que se posaron torpemente en su boca … estos eran suaves y calidos… mejor que cualquiera de los besos que el le había dado en sus sueños… sentía un cóctel de emociones que recorrían su cuerpo… no quería que acabase nunca… deseaba estar así para siempre… auque solo fueron unos instantes sintió como si hubieran sido horas….

Cuando se separaron la vio a los ojos… no podía creerlo… estaba allí… con su amada… besándose… amándose... era como en sus mas locos sueños… sin nadie que los interrumpiera…

De pronto Akane se levanto sobresaltada… tirando a Ranma hacia un costado…

Akane… oh no!

Ranma- *algo desconcertado* que… que pasa… no ves que…

Akane-shampoo!

Ranma-que pasa con ella?

Akane-y si shampoo se entera?...t va a querer matar...recuerda q ella no es como Ukyo...

Ranma-cuando llegue el momento se lo diremos... no te preocupes… algo se nos ocurrirá… ven aquí….

* * *

Los siguientes 3 días pasaron muy tranquilos ni Ukyo ni Ryoga pasaban por ahí...ni siquiera shampoo pero según lo q se enteraron se fue a china unos días... para ellos 2 era un alivio... no habían obstáculos q se pusieran entre ellos aparte de los hermanos kunos pero esos eran manejables... Esos días fueron miel y azúcar para los dos en las comidas intentaban disimular…pero al mínimo roce se sonrojaban... Ranma estaba mas amable y Akane no estaba tan gruñona todos estaban felices por fin se llevaban bien,... Pero Nabiki sabia q había algo mas...ella era lo suficientemente inteligente y curiosa como para espiarlos y ver en q estaban...

Ranma todas las noches luego de cenar y de que su padre se durmiera salía por la ventana hacia el cuarto de Akane... hablaban durante horas hasta quedarse dormidos… el se levantaba bien temprano y se iba para su cuarto y así no comprometía a Akane y no precipitaban las cosas... ellos sabían q si les decían a sus padres seria un caos de nuevo primero tenían que resolver es asunto con shampoo... deberían enfrentarla cuando volviese de china… y no seria censillo

Después de desayunar se encerraban toda la mañana en el Dojo a "practicar" hasta el almuerzo... después de eso Akane salía a "caminar" y Ranma se escabullía por la ventana hasta encontrarla y se iban al parque... volvían a la hora de la cena y volvía a pasar lo mismo...

Cuando Nabiki se entero de lo sucedido les tomo fotos de todos los ángulos y poses al terminar el 5to día desde la "fatal" noticia luego de la cena como ya era costumbre Ranma y Akane se fueron a dormir temprano...

Akane-*susurrando*...te espero arriba amor...

Ranma-*susurrando*...sip.../no lo puedo creer soy tan feliz/ *ronrrisa*

Ranma entro a su habitación y a los 5 min. Abren la puerta...era Nabiki...

Ranma-que haces aquí...

Nabiki-ohhh...perdón no creo que a mi hermana le importe si hablo con su amorcito un momento...*Ranma le tiro una mirada desconfiada*...

Ranma-/algo trae entre manos la conozco/...que pasa Nabiki...?

Nabiki-ohhh *voz despreocupada* solo pasaba por acá con este sobre que encontré en mi cuarto y me parece q te gustaría verlo...

Ranma toma el sobre y ve dentro de el fotos de el durmiendo con Akane besándose en el Dojo y paseando juntos de la mano...

Ranma-me lo suponía...no me importa...q se enteren todos...

Nabiki-...todos...?... hasta...Shampoo... por ejemplo... seria feo q se entere por unas fotos y con lo violenta q es...

Ranma. Ok Nabiki cuanto quieres...

Nabiki-ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma 300 yenes por...cada una...

Ranma-Nabiki! No seas así es mucho!

Nabiki-ok ok por ser mi hermana te las dejo a 250 yenes...*Nabiki toma el dinero* gracias Ranma un placer hacer negocios contigo...

A la noche fue como siempre a la habitación de Akane...y le mostró lo q le había dado Nabiki...pero esa...siempre la misma...pero esa noche con el apuro de mostrarle a Akane lo q tenia olvido cerrar la ventana...

Ranma- no importa Akane… ya están en mi poder podemos seguir tranquilos por ahora…

En eso una fuerte brisa entro volando las fotos de arriba del escritorio de Akane...

Ranma- oh no… atrápalas Akane!

Akane- *tomando todas las fotos antes que se volaran mas* nooo Ranma se voló la del beso en el Dojo!

Al notarlo ambos salieron corriendo buscando la foto… la habían perdido de vista de repente a lo lejos ven 2 figuras, una en el piso casi inconsciente y la otra con un aura de batalla al máximo,.. Al acercarse notaron que tenia la foto en la mano...y un arma redonda en la otra...

Shampoo-RANMA MATAR!

* * *

Bueno pronto el **capitulo 5**


	5. CAP 5: SHAMPOO Y MUSSE

**SHAMPOO Y MUSSE**

Shampoo se encontraba parada mirando la foto sumamente furiosa atónita por lo q veían sus ojos...

Ranma-Akane vete de aquí ella esta muy enojada y no quiero q te haga nada.../Si ataca a Akane ella no va a tener oportunidad aparte no puedo pelear sabiendo que ella corre peligro.. / vete no quiero que te pase nada no voy a perderte otra vez!...

Akane- no Ranma! estamos juntos en esto!.. aparte yo se defenderme lo olvidaste! También soy una artista marcial… y shampoo no me da miedo!

Ranma- si lo se… pero ella es muy fuerte.. y esta enojada *la agarra de los hombros* por favor Akane… deja que te proteja…

Akane- *rubor* esta bien… *cara de desafió* pero no me voy a ir… me voy a quedar aquí… tu pelea… pero yo no me voy… entendiste?

Ranma- *suspiro*

Shampoo- hey!...shampoo quiere explicación...que hacer? Y que ser esta foto? Novio estar engañando a shampoo mientras shampoo estar de viaje? Que tener Akane q shampoo no?... *pensando*…ser fácil … sin Akane Ranma quererme a mí!

Shampoo se tiro hacia Akane como era de esperarse pero Ranma se atravesó y comenzaron a pelear…. pero en la mínima distracción shampoo le arrojaba cosas a Akane para así herirla..

Ranma- ya deja eso!... ni se te ocurra lastimarla!

Shampoo- que hacerte Akane?... esa bruja hacerte algún hechizo … estar segura… shampoo matar a Akane por separa novio de mi! Te odio Akane!

Ranma *peleando* deja de decir tonterías! Ella no me hizo nada…

Akane-*gritando desde lejos* a quien llamaste bruja? Loca! La de los hechizos y mañas eres tu! Ranma quiere estar conmigo porque así lo desea

Shampoo- como? Ser verdad novio? Arrgg… morir por eso!

Ranma- *gritando* gracias Akane! Realmente me ayudas ahora esta mas molesta que antes!

Akane- *gritando enojada* mal agradecido! Todavía que te ayudo!

Shampoo aprovecho la distracción de Ranma y le arrojo una de sus armas directo a Akane…

Ranma- noooo! *sale corriendo para parar el arma con su cuerpo*

Pero no llega … impacta cerca de los pies de Akane…

Ranma- te dije que te fueras mira casi logra lastimarte!

Akane- Ranma cuidado!

De repente siente un golpe fuerte el la nuca al darse cuenta estaba shampoo parada con un pato de Musse abollado en la mano….

Ranma- pensaste que eso iba a hacerme algo?... ya soy inmune a esas cosas!

Shampoo- *mira a Akane* pero ella no!

Entonces le tiro con el pato a Akane… este si iba a darle… no tenia como fallar… Ranma intento correr para protegerla… pero el golpe si lo había afectado … sentía que se desvanecía lo ultimo que vio fue un muchacho de pelo negro protegiéndola a Akane del golpe…

Shampoo-Musse que hacer? ayudar a shampoo, matar a Akane!

Musse-no shampoo!/Lo siento mi amor pero esta ves no te voy a hacer caso/ no lo ves shampoo? Ranma no es tuyo... es de Akane...

Shampoo-si Musse no ayudar entonces Musse mejor inconsciente...

Shampoo le tira un ataque pero esta ves Musse lo esquiva...shampoo quedo desorientada nunca antes Musse había esquivado un ataque de shampoo no porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería... era evidente q Musse era mas fuerte q shampoo por mucho...

shampoo-Musse esta desafiando a shampoo?...Musse lo lamentara...

Musse-si es necesario enfrentarte para q estén juntos lo voy a hacer.../y si le gano según la ley de las amazonas ella va a ser mía * cae la baba*/...llego la hora tu vas a ser mia!

Ambos comenzaron a pelear el le tiraba con algunas de sus armas y ella con toda su fuerza intentaba noquearlo, auque Musse no quería lastimar a shampoo, a ella poco le importaba si él salía lastimado cada tanto le tiraba agua así poder convertirlo en pato y ganarle fácil... en medio le la pelea Ranma despierta algo aturdido…

Ranma- emm… mmm…*desorientado* Akane! Donde estas!... o por dios me desmaye!...

Akane- acá estoy tontito… *se acerca*

Al verla Ranma no puede evitar abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas…

Ranma- menos mal que estas bien….. que paso?... no me digas que … venciste a shampoo?

Akane- no..*lo miro algo furiosa por la falta de confianza de Ranma* Musse esta peleando con ella….

Shampoo-/yo no pensar q Musse se pusiera así... tengo q pelear y ganar nadie me va a apartar de Ranma.../

Shampoo le dio muy fuerte a Musse pero este no cedió la envolvió con sus cadenas y dándole un pequeño golpe en un punto estratégico en su cuello la desmayo….

Musse-*tomo la foto*...toma Ranma eso es tuyo...no te preocupes por shampoo ella va a estar bien...

Ranma- el que me preocupa eres tu… cuando shampoo despierte…

Musse- *interrumpe a Ranma* no te preocupes…ahora q por fin tome el valor para vencerla ella será mi esposa por ley y tu compromiso con ella esta anulado...volveremos a china... cuando todo este mejor regresaremos a ver como esta todo por acá...

Akane-Musse...*lo abraza* muchas gracias...

Ranma emite un ruidito con la garganta como algo celoso...

Musse-no te preocupes Ranma... ella es tuya siempre lo fue... bueno ya me voy… vamos shampoo...

Akane-ehhh Musse...eso es una bolsa de basura... shampoo esta del otro lado...*sonrisa resignada*

Musse-*jejeje...XD* olvide ponerme las gafas... nos vemos Ranma Saotome...Akane Tendo...

Akane-puedes creerlo...por fin no hay nadie quien nos detenga para estar juntos...*piensa un momento* a acepción de los hermanos kunos...pero esos se controlan fácil...ahora q esta todo tranquilo quieres volver a cuarto...*mirada*

Ranma-sip...*risita nerviosa*

* * *

Próximamente el **capitulo 6** y ultimo **"DESPEDIDA…EL FINAL CASI PERFECTO"**


	6. CAP 6: DESPEDIDA, EL FINAL CASI PERFECTO

**DESPEDIDA… EL FINAL CASI PERFECTO**

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos sin olvidar la pequeña rutina de los dos tortolitos pero el 7mo día llego...

En la sala de te…

Akane-/ le digo que lo amo?... no me da mucha vergüenza… y si me dice que solo "gusta" mío que no me ama… me moriría de la vergüenza...pero si no le digo se va a ir/

Genma- bueno Ranma… luego de comer el desayuno partiremos… entrenaremos arduamente todo estos años… y si al volver Akane sigue queriéndote y esta libre quizás te cases con ella

Soun- si Saotome… va a ser lo mejor… Ranma no es lo suficientemente maduro para afrontar esta responsabilidad… una esposa mas un Dojo… ya encontrare un hombre fuerte y maduro para Akane… un hombre mas decidido … mas entregado… que me dice Saotome?

Genma- si seria lo mejor… Ranma es un niño… quizás… Ryoga… es un buen partido… fuerte… y dedicado a las artes marciales…

Ranma- voy a subir a terminar de empacar *suspiro*

Akane- ran… ma

Mas tarde en la puerta principal… * Soun y Genma abrazados llorando*

Soun- ohh señor Saotome.. voy a extrañar su compañía!+ mira a Ranma*

Genma- siii que cruel destino!... si mi hijo no fuera tan mal agradecido seguiríamos juntos… hay como lo voy a extrañar *llanto*

Ranma- dejen de sobreactuar!...*mira para los lados* .. Kasumi… y Akane?

Kasumi- emm subió a su habitación después de comer y no quiso bajar…

Ranma- ya veo… /no viene ni a despedirme… quizás no la vea mas y ella no esta aquí… se nota que no le importo lo suficiente *enojado*/

Genma- *lloriqueando* bueno vamos Ranma… Ranma?... donde se metió?

Ranma- no piensas despedirte de mi? *Sentado en la ventana del cuarto de Akane* tan poco te importo?

Akane- *susto*… ran… ma … no es por eso… no puedo… *caen unas lagrimas*

Ranma- *se acerca* Akane… no llores* le seca las lagrimas…

Akane- como quieres que no llore BAKA!

Ranma- puedes al menos una vez no insultarme!*enojado*

Akane- *lo mira* perdón… es que no me siento bien... porque no puedes quedarte?...

Ranma- lo siento… /debo decirle que la amo… pero porque no puedo!/ *salta por la ventana*

Akane- Ranma!.../ no… no…*llorando*… no… … …./ NOOOOO!... RANMA! *abre la puerta de la habitación y sale corriendo hacia la entrada*

Akane- / no Ranma… por favor.. no te vallas… Ranma!... /*llega a la puerta y el ya se había ido*

Kasumi- lo siento Akane ya se fue…

Akane- no lo voy a permitir!...*sale corriendo para alcanzarlo*

Nabiki- por fin… mira que demoro en decidirse….

Kasumi- *risita* ya la conoces… es algo terca…

Akane corría con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlos… de pronto los vio a lo lejos saltando y corriendo por los tejados seguramente irían peleando por algo….

Akane- / como pueden ir tan rápido!/Ranma!... ran… ma… RANMA!

Al escuchar eso el muchacho de la coleta se da vuelta para mirar y cae de cara en la calle…

Akane- ohh… Ranma… estas bien?

Ranma- si.. si… que haces acá?..

Akane- por favor no te vallas… Ranma… yo… emm… yo…. /basta Akane,, no seas cobarde!/ yo… YO TE AMO BAKA!

Ranma- *shock* emmm.. oo.. mm… ehh../dios es verdad entonces… si me ama…/…

Akane- por favor di algo…. *rubor*

Ranma-*agarra su cara y la mira a los ojos*… yo… yo también te amo baka…*risita nerviosa*..

Akane- ran….ma

Sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso… mientras Genma lloraba de alegría mientras los fotografiaba para que hubiera "evidencia" de lo sucedido… y salio corriendo a contarle a Soun lo sucedido…

Ranma-Akane...ya se que me tengo que ir pero según las razones de papa... ya no tengo ninguna para irme verdad?...pero si vuelvo nos van a querer casar hoy mismo…

Akane-y cual es el problema?...

Ranma-ehhh *risita nerviosa rubor*... no ninguno...pero no se si estas de acuerdo quizás sea demasiado para 7 días *jejej*...

Akane-7 días?...*akane había empezado a enfadarse*... y todo lo que pasamos antes que? Las veces que fui raptada las veces que arriesgaste la vida para salvarme *levanta mas la voz*... las veces que arriesgue mi vida para salvarte! Todo eso no te parece bastante?... acaso eso no cuenta! Acas...

Ranma la callo con un beso eso hizo que akane se tranquilizara...

Ranma-solo lo decía porque no quiero que te sientas presionada no quiero que contestes algo que no quieras solo porque te parece lo correcto pero no lo que sientes... pero al parecer *risa nerviosa* si lo quieres tanto como… yo...

Akane-bueno solo basta que m lo pidas...

Ranma-que que?...ehhh ejem...mmm...

Akane-que acaso no lo vas a hacer?/era de esperarse/

Ranma-...bueno lo daba por echo.. ejem… tu sabes… el compromiso y eso….

Akane-*lo mira*.../típico/

Ranma- ejem…*rubor , comienza a revisar su mochila*

Akane- Ranma! Que estas haciendo no me ignores! Te estoy hablando ¡!...

De repente Ranma se arrodilla delante de Akane...

Akane- *shock*

Akane-ya hace tiempo te conozco *aclara la garganta rubor* al principio no nos llevábamos nada bien después nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y por ultimo… …. me robaste el corazón...*ejemmm y rubor*... lo voy a decir de una vez...*saca un anillo* te quieres casar conmigo?...

*silencio total*

Akane-... *totalmente colorada se coloca el anillo y se arrodilla frente a su prometido*...si claro q si... co...

Antes que terminara de hablar Ranma la beso pero esta ves el beso fue salado por las lagrimas de ranma... ella recordó la ultima ves q lo vio llorar fue en jusenkyo pero esta vez las lagrimas eran diferentes estaban llenas de felicidad...

*GRITOS DE VICTORIA*

atrás de ellos estaban las hermanas de Akane Soun y Genma... Nabiki sostenía su cámara...

Ranma-...pe…pero que es todo esto...

Genma-por fin hijo mío!...

Ranma- que hacían todos ahí...?

Nabiki-bueno ranma tengo toda tu declaración en video ahora no tienes escapatoria * cara de maquiavélica*...aunque por 8000 yens...

Todos-NABIKI!

Nabiki-perdón...perdón!...costumbre...

* * *

Luego de varios preparativos el casamiento se iba a llevar acabo 7 días después de la declaración de ranma... un hermoso domingo calido con brisa suave...todos estaban listos los invitados estaban llegando... como siempre Kodachi en su traje de luto según ella... Kuno no paraba de llorar...Shampoo y Musse no aparecieron solo mandaron una tarjeta...

Tarjeta- ranma y akane:

felicidades por su boda, nosotros estamos muy bien hace 2 días nos casamos, a shampoo le cuesta acostumbrarse a mi pero es cuestión de tiempo... por mi parte nunca fui mas feliz te mando un pergamino que me dio Cologne... les va a ser útil...jejej con shampoo tenemos el mismo...es traído de la india... todavía no lo hemos podido usar ella no me deja acercarme… pero bueno...T_T algún día... espero tengan una vida muy feliz...hasta pronto...

Musse y Shampoo

Todo estaba tranquilo Ukyo se encargo de la comida por suerte había recapacitado sobre ranma aunque todavía lo quería mucho ya sabia que era imposible... es mas ahora tiene un nuevo novio según ella esta de viaje y de seguro va a llegar para la boda...

akane-ranma?...quien será el novio de Ukyo...me dijo que es algo distraído y muy dulce...a veces se pierde y es algo emotivo...

*silencio*

Ambos-naaaaa... imposible...*silencio*...podría ser?...naaa...

Salen hacia la calle y estaba Ukyo besando a su novio...

Ranma-como estas cerdo?...*risa burlona*

Ryoga-que haces nenita?...jajaja

Akane-no lo puedo creer ustedes 2?...hacen una hermosa pareja... Y tú prometida Ryoga?

Ryoga-de ahí vengo luego de verlos a ustedes y perdernos con u-chan nos dimos cuenta lo bien q nos caemos y decidimos darnos una oportunidad… hace unos dias hable con mi prometida y por suerte entendió...auque *rascándose la cabeza* no creo que pueda volver por ahí por un tiempo...aparte u-chan me prometió que no iba hacer mas okonomiyakis de cerdo...*hugh*

Akane-...he?

Ryoga-nada...olvídalo cosa mía...

Genma-Ranma vamos esta todo listo akane ve a cambiarte Kasumi te espera en tu cuarto...

Akane- ya es hora ranma...

Ranma-si lo se...y nunca estuve tan seguro...te amo...

La ceremonia por fin se llevo a cabo entera... (Era hora!)...al terminar y ya casados ambos subieron a su habitación...el antiguo cuarto de akane el actual cuarto del señor y la señora Saotome... cuando subieron al cuarto oyeron en el patio a Genma hablaba con Soun...

Genma-señor Tendo vio que todo resulto como lo habíamos planeado…

Soun-si señor Saotome tuvo un plan muy ingenioso al darles un tiempo reducido...

Genma-si-*risa de satisfacción* a veces al amor hay q apurarlo un poco jajaja

Soun-pero no puede negar que gracias a mi ayuda funciono bien si no le hubiera dicho nada a Nabiki todavía estarían dando vueltas con lo de shampoo...

Genma-es verdad..."7 días" buen nombre para un plan... deberíamos sacar un libro...

Ranma-hicieron todo eso para que nos declaráramos de una ves?*Furioso y con el orgullo herido* lo voy a matar!

Akane-a mi me gusto que lo hicieran por fin estamos juntos...no les digamos nada... esta bien? *cara tierna*

Ranma-como decirte que no? *risita*

Akane-mmm...*cara sexy* vamos a ver ese pergamino hindú que nos regalo Musse... como se llama?

Ranma-*lo abre y totalmente colorado*...Kamasutra...*hugh*

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**nota del autor-** espero q halla gustado...X3 yo quede re emocionada jejeje gracias por leerlo...

quizás haga la 2da parte …una parte mas subida de tono… tendré que ver que tan inspirada estoy w

gracias de nuevo por leerlo y espero sus comentarios w

Tengo algunas ideas mas con esta pareja que pronto pasare a fic… así que estén al tanto que pronto habrán mas fic de mi parte no solo con Ranma y Akane … sino también con Ukyo y Ryoga …. Ron y Hermione …. Harry y Ginny…

**NATYSANIME**


End file.
